The Sacrifice
by Sarrrry92
Summary: Shawn Michaels wants to bring DX to his former glory, but Triple h wouldn't help him with his plan. So, Shawn brings in Jeff hardy to help him. /One Shot/Set in 2008/


Don't own anything. Set in 2008  
Got this idea from a story I read

* * *

Shawn Michaels was board.

He and Triple h/Paul were going to have a segment/match with Miz and Morrison tonight on Raw. Triple h was only here to do that then leave again for Smackdown. That's it, no crazy DX backstage segments, no DX annoying everyone backstage.

Shawn was having a Déjà Vu _' It's the same thing every time. Make fun, attack, laugh, then run'_ they did that with Vince and Shane McMahon, Big Show, and Rated RKO, then Dx was no more. Tonight, they were going to do the same to Miz and Morrison.

Not that Shawn wasn't thrilled, that DX was together again_ 'The real DX anyway. I need to do something tonight that the world would not expect. Something that people would talk about for years and years to come. I need to do something that the Old HBK would do'_

After some deep thinking, and odd stares from some of the other wrestlers in the locker room who were confused at Shawn who looked miles away.

All of a sudden, the Heart Break kid jumped out of his seat knocking down his rival and good friend Chris Jericho.

**"Hey, Watch it"** Jericho shouted annoyingly, as he picked himself up he asked Shawn who looked very thrilled about something **"What is the Matter with you?"** then Shawn who had the craziest look in his eyes put his both of his hands on Jericho shoulders, and answered **" Tonight, HBK the real leader of D-Generation X will rise again"**

And was that said Shawn Michaels skipped his way out of the room looking for his partner in crime. Leaving everyone in the room confused, and scared from the older wrestler might be saying. Chris Jericho sit on the chair Shawn was sitting thinking _'May god help us all'._

* * *

Screw Triple h, his idea is prefect and will bring Dx to his former glory.

When Shawn found Triple h and told him about his idea for tonight. Triple h quickly turned him down saying that this idea is going to endanger the lives of the wrestler, and since he is married to one of the people in charge, he can't afford getting into trouble.

Shawn then angrily Left Triple h hanging, and walked back to the locker room

_'Fine, if he's not going to help me , then I'll find someone who will'_

As Shawn was making his way back to the locker room, exiting the locker room were the Hardy Boyz who also had a tag team match tonight as well. The minute Shawn saw Jeff _'BINGO'_, he had an idea.

**"Hey, Shawn"** Matt Hardy dropped in, as he and Jeff went to pass him, however, Shawn had that look in his eye that said 'mischf' .

**"Hello boys, Jeff can I speak to you for a minute?"** Both Hardy's looked at each other and then Shawn added **"alone"**.

Matt took that as a sign to leave and simply said **" Fine, I'll just see you later, Shawn. Jeff don't forget about the match"** and then Matt left the two to talk confused '_Ok, I know Jeff is more likable with the fans, but backstage too. What the hell I'm I doing wrong?"_

* * *

Matt Hardy had been looking everywhere for his brother, ever since he left him with Shawn Michaels. No one seemed to where both of them are.

The Older Brother of the Enigma had been running around the arena until he saw Triple h watching Evan Bourne's Match against some jobber '_Good crowd tonight'_

Triple h saw Matt Hardy coming and asked** "Hey, you seen Shawn around, I think I made him angry early"**

Matt just shocked his head "**The last time I saw Shawn was about half an hour ago, he said he wanted to talk to Jeff about something. So, I left"**

Triple h looked as if he just saw someone get killed, and then started started hyperventilating. Matt just stood there not knowing what is going on.

_'What the heck is wrong with him?'_

Then, Triple h started mumbling about something then he finally calmed down and said** "Shawn came to me, asking me to do something that only DX would consider doing again, only this time without a script"**

**"What are you talking about?"** Matt was getting a little annoyed at what The Game might be saying here. If HBK was up to no good, Jeff will indeed follow.

Triple h continued "**Do you remeber the whole Ministry of Darkness back in 1999"** Matt nodded "**Well, Shawn said he wanted to sacrifice someone in the ring DX style"**

Matt just looked at the older man trying his best not to laugh "**Ok, he can't be serious right."**

"**I don't know. What I do know? Is that when Shawn wants to do something, he does it. Now, If Jeff is helping Shawn, ever virgin here is doomed " **Triple h looked like he was about to start hyperventilating again. Then Matt caught up with what Triple just said.

"**Wait, virgin"**

Triple h answered "**Ya, Shawn thought it would be better if the sacrifice was a virgin" **Triple h was confused by Matt sudden relief. Matt caught HHH look then said "**Come on, do we even have virgins back here anyone?"**

Triple h was about to answer that were he saw the lights of the arena turn green.

"**What the hell?"**

Both, Triple h and Matt Hardy turned their eyes on to the Tv screen.

* * *

_**JR:What the hell is this?**_

Evan Bourne didn't know what to do. The place was dark, and the jobber he was wrestling is no where in sight. '_This is not part of the script' _

Dx's music is played, the crowd cheers, although, the place was still dark

**_JR: What in God's name is Dx up to?_**

**_Lawler: I not sure either JR._**

The lights come on, the crowd is still cheering. Even though, Jeff Hardy was there, not Triple h.

Bourne just looked at Shawn and Jeff who were both in full DX attire, he was trying to yell "**What is going on?" **but, neither of them seemed to wanna listen.

Shawn Michaels had a mic in his hand and spoke to the crowd who were starting to get confused "**Evan Evan Evan, the WWE's newest high flyer. I gotta say, entering the WWE at only 14 years old is a one of a life time thing... **

The crowd cheered when Shawn said 14, however, Bourne was yelling something about being 25 or something. But Shawn and Jeff didn't care

**_JR: Evan Bourne is 25 years old Ladies and gentlemen._**

**... So, tonight I'm giving you the honor to became the first ever virgin Dx ****sacrifice"** Shawn endded that part like it was biggest honor of the world. The women of the crowd were cheering when they heard the word virgin. Evan Bourne was blushing, and tried to exit to the ring, but Jeff Hardy grabbed him, and dragged him into the center of the ring.

_'Of, all people why me'_

Poor Evan was blushing, then Shawn spoke again "**Now, I asked for Jeff's help here because Triple h wouldn't help. On another note, before I came out here I realized that how the hell do you have a dx style ********sacrifice. So at that time, I thought to let the whole thing go"** Evan looked happy at that statement then tired to leave but Jeff held him in place.

"**But t****hen, I decided to go to a higher power, and take Evan to no one wants to go... Hell" **The crowd for same reason cheered as Kane's music filled the arena, Shawn and Jeff stood on the ropes as Kane tore apart the mat and grabbed Evan's feet. The crowd was still cheering as was Jeff who was yelling "**GO Kane, Go Kane, Go Kane."**

Just before Kane took Evan under, Matt Hardy and Triple h came running down the ramp stopped Kane from taking Evan to Hell. The crowd started to chant "**Dx" "Hardy". **The minute Matt and HHH helped him, Evan Bourne got to his feet and ran backstage. Kane was still under the ring, and stayed there. Matt Hardy was giving his brother and Shawn Michaels an evil look with Matt's own version of the crazy eyes, as the two quickly exit the ring with Matt Hardy chasing them to the backstage area.

The crowd was chanting "**DX" "Hardy", **Triple h grabbed the mic that Shawn had dropped and told the crowd this "**Ladies and gentlemen, this was done to show... ahh... that Dx is capable of anything... ahh... which includes apparently virgin ************sacrificing. This was a message to Miz and Morrsion and who ever the Hardy's are up against tonight. So, Enjoy the rest of the show.**

* * *

Vince McMahon angry at what happen, but then saw the crowds reaction and the rating going a bit higher toward that segment, that he forgave Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels. The issue didn't last more then a day for them.

However, another was still angry over what happened and swore on both DX and the Hardy's

* * *

This is suppose to be a one shot so...

Read and review


End file.
